Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device having a click mechanism to indicate to a rider that the bicycle operating device has been operated to a predetermined position.
Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with one or more bicycle components that can be operated and/or adjusted by a rider while riding. Examples of some these bicycle components include a gear changing device (e.g., a derailleur or an internally geared hub), a suspension and a seatpost. A bicycle operating device is usually provided on a bicycle (e.g., on a bicycle handlebar) for a rider to operate and/or adjust these bicycle components. Sometimes these bicycle operating devices are provided with an indicating device such as a click mechanism to indicate to the rider that the bicycle operating device has been operated to a predetermined position.